An example of conventional measurement device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The measurement device includes a measurement means capable of measuring a blood glucose level, a means for determining the date and time of the measurement of the blood glucose level, and a display means for displaying the measurement data on the blood glucose level and the data on the measurement date and time. The measurement device further includes an operation means capable of selectively inputting information as to whether the measurement of the blood glucose level is performed before or after a meal. With this arrangement, when the user or a doctor checks the measurement data, the user or the doctor can find whether the measurement data is obtained from measurement performed before or after a meal, which is suitable for proper evaluation of the measurement data.
However, there is still room for improvement in the conventional technique.
Specifically, the user is sometimes instructed by e.g. a doctor to measure the blood glucose level in a predetermined period of time from a meal. However, the above-described measurement device has no function to display the time elapsed from the meal on a screen. Thus, in order for the user to follow the doctor's instruction, the user needs to remember the time at which the user had the meal and calculate how much time has elapsed from the meal based on the time of the meal and the current time. These tasks are troublesome. Further, the user may forget or mistake the time of the meal. In such a case, there is a high possibility that the measurement of the blood glucose level is performed in an improper period of time.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-37822